


Catch

by Moiself



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hardly Any Dialogue, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mating Run, No betas in this verse, Omega Seth, Prompt Fill, Spot the cameo, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: Roman wants to catch a mate in the Run, Seth is ready to be caught.





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a little smut nugget, but it took on a life of its own and turned into 5k+ of Rolleigns extremely AU mating run fic.
> 
> More traditional than my other alpha/omega verses, feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://sortofgetit.tumblr.com/) if you have any questions :)

Roman hissed as another runner brushed against him, crossing into the tiny block of floor tiles that he had claimed as his territory. She stepped forward, challenging him for the space, but he refused to back down, eyes flashing from warm brown to icy silver, his posture a physical embodiment of the harsh growl he sent her way . 

He wasn't surrendering this spot. Not when his mate was right on the other side of the almost ceiling height solid looking screen that divided the quaintly named Ready Room. Tantalising wisps of his omega’s heavenly scent drifted through the grille that ran along the top, their own natural aroma heavy laden with the promise of sex and fertile mate. 

Roman had caught hints of the scent as he had not exactly patiently navigated his way through the three long days of alpha rituals associated with the Run. A faint note lingering in the air when the group of alphas was shepherded into the Hall of Dedication for the ceremonial welcome by the Dyad confirmed to him that his fated one was indeed amongst the omega group who had vacated the hall a few moments ago by the far exit. 

He'd picked up even stronger traces yesterday when he filed into the Ready Room and faced the same screen that stood before him now, and with the rest of the hopeful alphas, recited the words of the Runner’s oath, calling on the Great Authority to guide their Run, vowing to chase only their fated one, only impede the Run of others if a Challenge was to be made, and swearing the most important words of all; to protect, cherish and care for any omega the Great Authority might guide them to catch. 

That was then though, and this was now. And now he needed the screens to hurry up and open and for the Run to begin. He risked a quick glance up at the glassed in gallery holding the Alpha Priori. Jimmy gave him a cheerful thumbs up, his encouraging smile clear & bright. Not all Priori had experienced the actual Run these days, but Jimmy was one who had, his sketchy recollections of his successful chase of Naomi giving Roman the slightest of advantages over those alphas whose Priori had met their mates the modern way. 

In truth Roman had never given much thought to the old ways as he made his way through adolescence to adulthood. It was no vanity to acknowledge that he had been a handsome boy, popular with all thanks to his friendliness and sporting prowess, admired for hard working and polite ways. He and his twin cousins had sailed through the potential minefield of their teenage years with ease, never lacking a pretty omega on their arm, but for Jimmy and Roman, none seemed right. Both longed for a mate, but neither wished to settle for less than fated, so when their town Dyad made the Call to Run not long after Jey’s mating to his highschool sweetheart, the two had offered their names. 

Jimmy was summoned first, a likely match for him amongst the omegas taking part in the fall Run, _if_ the Great Authority blessed him with the speed and wit to catch them. Jey had served as his twin’s Priori while Roman and the rest of the family waited anxiously at home, their vigil ending in celebration when Jimmy brought Naomi home. 

Roman hoped that he would be giving them cause to celebrate once more. 

Movement at the corner of his eye as the blonde alpha made another attempt at his spot drew his focus back to the present moment. Snarling, he dismissed her challenge once again and settled back to his wait. 

-x-

Seth shivered as another draft of cool air from wall of gates blew over his heated skin. At this point he simply felt clammy and antsy from the ritually blessed tea that he and all the other omegas had been given that morning to bring on their scent and slick. The Dyad Omega had calmly spoke as they took the sacred liquid, reminding and reassuring all that the tea would help draw their fated one to them and ease the acceptance of their mating knot and bite, but they would retain the wits they needed to make the alphas work to earn their favour. It was a strange sensation, heat but not heat underscored with equal amounts of excitement and trepidation at what the day would bring.

It would bring him a mate, that part he was sure of. No omega left the Run unmated, except in circumstances so rare as to seem impossible. 

The whole Run was arranged so as to work out in their favour, with alpha Runners outnumbering omegas by more than two to one. Ability to provide a safe home for their new mate and any pups who may be conceived in the Mating was paramount, and all would be Runners were required to prove their suitability of character to their local Dyad before being considered to be invited to run. If either the Dyad Alpha or Omega had any qualms whatsoever, they had the right to delay an invitation until the deficit was remedied or even to issue a permanent veto. Further vetting took place in the Days of Preparations leading to the Run itself, the final ratio once any last minute withdrawals took place still weighing heavily in the omegas favour. 

The care taken by the agents of the Great Authority to ensure the quality of alpha runners was of comfort not only to Seth, but to the other omegas he had spoken with during the Preparations. He had been lodged in one of the Stranger Houses, along with others who like him had chosen not to seek their fated one in their own region. An alpha ran only in their own region, their mating a strengthening of their bond to their home territory, but an omega may choose a region, their choice, whatever it may be, considered a manifestation of the will of the Great Authority. 

Unlike some of his fellows, Seth hadn't attempted to sneak a peek at the alphas as the two groups made their Preparations. He had picked up a hint of a scent yesterday afternoon when the omega group was taken to the map room to see a model of the vast demesne, a scent so enticing that he knew it was meant for him. Seth didn't want to raise his hopes by trying to guess who the scent belonged to, only to be disappointed if it wasn't who he had picked out. No, he knew that he would make a good match, one he could hope to grow to love, and he could wait a little longer to know if that alpha would be male or female, to know what they might look like. 

That's not to say that he was being entirely passive in the matter. Like all omegas running today, he was dressed in only the clothing issued to him that morning, loose fitting shorts and a tank top in soft dark toned fabric, the few belongings he had brought with him safely packed up back at the lodging, waiting to be collected by his alpha once he himself had been caught. No lower underwear had been given out, after all there wasn't much point considering the aim of the Run was to be knotted, however all the omegas regardless of their primary gender presentation had also been issued with a stretchy sports bra style cropped undershirt, support for those whose breast size might require it, or simply a layer of protection for those made uncomfortable by increased nipple sensitivity as a consequence of the pseudo heat. 

Neither well endowed up front nor particularly sensitive, Seth had nonetheless made use of the garment, or rather _would_ be making use of the garment. Right now it was torn in two, folded up as neat as he could manage, tucked between his cheeks soaking up his slick. Once the race was underway and he was clear of the pack en route to the little hollow he had spied yesterday he would drop the scent sodden scraps in his wake, a trail for his alpha to follow. 

Wriggling his restless toes inside his running shoes, Seth peered at the Run Marshall’s small countdown clock on the far wall above the doorway to the demesne. Without his glasses, currently stowed in his bags for safekeeping, he couldn’t see much, only that they were in single figures.

Almost time.

He took a few deep breaths to settle himself and prepared to run.

-x-

The assault on Roman’s already hyper alert senses came from all sides. 

The harsh electronic buzz of the timer hitting zero. The crash of a gong and the jingle of scores of tiny bells as the massive doors at the demesne end of the Ready Room swung open. The cocktail of omega scents washing over him, carried on the gust of fresh air, his own omega’s lost for a moment in the deluge and the answering spike in cloying alpha pheromones from around him. The squeak of one hundred pairs of sneakers on wood. The sudden awareness that the portion of the Ready Room beyond the screen was now empty, the omegas already released.

This was it. The Run had started.

He grabbed his backpack from the floor between his feet, shrugging it on, the impatient rustling sounds echoing through the Ready Room telling him that most of his fellow alphas were doing the same. Securing the chest straps, he glanced up at the clock above the screens, already busy counting down from 15 minutes, and waited.

-x-

The Ready Room had emptied quickly, omegas spilling out into the open green meadow that surrounded the exit, some hesitating a moment before setting off, others more determined in their motion. From his carefully selected spot right at the back of the pack, almost backing up against the screen that divided them from the alpha Runners, despite the disadvantage of being without his glasses, Seth was nonetheless still able to see the direction that his fellow omega Runners were taking. Fortunately the majority were heading away from the sector he had chosen for himself.

Fast walk becoming a jog as he neared the open doorway, gaining speed as he reached the centre of the meadow, Seth veered sharply to the left and made for the treeline. He had 15 minutes of a head start and he intended to make the most of it. Some of the omegas may have been happy to linger near the edges of the meadow and wait to be caught, but he wanted no part of that. He wasn’t going to present himself to the first alpha to stumble across him, and be mated in full sight of dozens of others with the same lazy plan. He wanted an alpha who wouldn’t be fazed by a little effort, the kind to give him healthy strong pups, and a more intimate, private Mating.

A flash of long red hair to his left as he hit the cover of the trees and an unseen crashing noise a little ahead suggested he may not be the only one with such a wish. Pausing to fish the first sticky, soaked scrap of undershirt from his shorts, Seth dropped it in the undergrowth and set off once more, wiping the residual slick on his hand over the trees and brush. He could feel the heat and the mating urge building and for the briefest of moments considered that perhaps the omegas who stopped and waited had the right idea. Setting up camp here, now, just a few yards back from the openness of the meadow and getting his hands into his shorts while he waited for a knot seemed almost appealing.

The fancy passed as quickly as it had arrived. He kept moving at a steady pace, more than a jog, not quite a sprint, crossing paths with the redhead who gave him a grinning thumbs up before heading off on her own path again.

Without any sort of watch, Seth had no idea how much of the 15 minutes had passed, only that he wasn’t as close to the hollow as he would like and that he was getting wetter and hotter with every step. The terrain was tougher than the model had been able to adequately convey, but Seth was young and fit, and with the possibility of a future Run in mind, had spent the last year since he had graduated highschool taking advantage of every exercise class the Omega Institute offered. Aqua aerobics and beginner Pilates might have done little more in reality than helped him keep the pounds he might have gained from his cooking classes at bay, but he enjoyed them all and hoped that he might be able to pursue something similar in his future home. 

A future which grew suddenly closer as a klaxon sounded in the distance, signalling the release of the alpha Runners. 

Seth slipped hand into the back of his shorts, shivering at the brush of his fingertips over the sensitised skin and peeled the last sopping wet piece of undershirt free. Letting it fall to the ground without a care where it landed, he pressed on, hoping his recollections were correct and that his destination was just over the next rise. 

-x-

As soon as the screens swung open, Roman was off. He sped through the hall and out into the meadow, his omega’s scent clear and strong, drawing him across the meadow like a neon arrow. The other alphas were a faceless blur on the edge of his awareness, of no concern to him, not when his fated one was out there. 

He hit the tree line vaguely registering that most of the pack was off to his right somewhere. Good. Not that he feared losing any Challenge, but having to stop to deal with a fool would be such a waste of time. 

A few paces in the scent grew strong enough to stop him in his tracks. Was this it? Was his mate so near? Arousal growing, Roman sniffed around, searching for his fated one. 

Disappointment at finding only a tantalisingly slick soaked scrap of dark cloth was sharply replaced by pride at the cleverness of his omega, making him prove his worth yet also making sure he would know how to find them. Roman couldn’t wait to catch his clever mate.

He hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do with the scrap. If he carried it with him, it might obscure the the trail, but if he left it behind, another alpha might find it and try to steal his omega away.

Roman's desire to eliminate the risk of a Challenge won out over his desire to save the scrap as a trophy. Kicking the dirt with his heel he made a little divot, burying the cloth and trampling the ground underfoot. Sniffing around, he picked up the scent trail, setting off at speed once more

-x-

Seth knew he was slowing down. True heat or not, maintaining any sort of pace was difficult in his present condition.

He shifted his focus instead to making sure he stayed on his feet. Yes, he would be ending up covered in Authority knows what in a very short while, but until then he wanted to try to keep himself in at least a semi presentable state for his alpha. 

Caught up in concentrating on his steps, Seth failed to notice the change terrain signaling that he had reached his destination until an approaching rustle caused him to look around. 

And look up. 

The ground rose gently behind him, a break in the trees at the crest of the slope giving him a clear view of the way he had come. 

His heart raced as the noise grew nearer, instinct to run at war with curiosity to see the alpha who had successfully tracked him down. 

Curiosity won. Seth held his ground, watching, waiting, wondering. 

A few seconds, or perhaps a lifetime, passed before his alpha emerged from the trees. Authority be praised, he was a fine specimen of an alpha. Tall, well built, with long dark hair and bronzed skin, he looked like one of Seth's fantasies come to life. His arousal spiked, a wave of fresh slick wetting his shorts, a development which did not fail to catch the alpha, _his_ alpha’s attention. 

As the man slowly made his way down the slope, movements calm and small as if dealing with a startled woodland creature, Seth gave him a warm welcoming smile, and equally slowly began to walk forwards himself, heading for the bottom of the hillock and the hollow he hoped to find there. 

-x-

The scent trail Roman was following grew stronger as he made his way up the wooded slope, so strong that he patted himself down to make sure he wasn't still carrying the second scrap somewhere on his person. 

No, it was definitely gone, buried like the first, with even more haste as he had heard the approach of another alpha, the blonde female. She made no Challenge though, speeding past him, following a trail of her own that lead away from his path. 

Hoping that it was his mate nearby, preparing himself to find only another marker, Roman forged ahead, instinct dictating stealth so as not to startle. The scent grew headier with each footstep, Roman's conviction that it might actually be his omega growing in tandem. 

Were those footsteps Roman could hear? Or was it just wishful thinking?

Lost in his thoughts for a moment Roman narrowly missed walking straight into a low-hanging branch. Pushing it aside, he could see the crest of the little rise was only feet away and with only a few long easy steps, covered the remaining distance. As he broke through the trees at the brow of the hill, the answer to his wondering was in front of him. 

A young man, tall, lean, staring up at him with eyes that would put baby deer to shame.

His omega. 

Tanned skin glistening with the exertions of the Run and the effects of the pseudo heat that Roman knew was triggered as part of the omega Preparation. 

His omega. 

Lips parted, cheeks flushed, shorts damp and tented with arousal. 

His omega. 

A wave of scent hit Roman like a tsunami. His omega had been checking him out, was pleased with what he saw. His omega desired him, his omega needed him. 

_His omega needed him._

_He must tend to his omega’s needs._

_He must knot his omega, claim his omega, fill his omega’s belly with his pups._

Slowly, tentatively, he took a step forward, then another. The young man gifted Roman with a dazzling smile and continued to make his way to the foot of the hill. 

Roman followed, each long stride closing the distance between them until at last they reached a small secluded clearing. He was impressed once again at the cleverness of his omega, leading him to this private spot where they could Mate unseen and undisturbed. 

His omega halted once he reached the centre of the open space, turning to face him, remaining well beyond arm’s reach. Roman unclasped his backpack, shrugging it to the ground. With his next step, his shirt was gone, whisked over his head and cast aside. Two more and he was free of his shorts, two more after that and he was barefoot. 

Naked as the Great Authority intended, and achingly hard, Roman closed the remaining few feet of distance separating him from his mate. 

-x-

It took every nerve that Seth didn't realise he had to remain, unflinching, in the one spot as his alpha stalked ever closer, shedding layers with every step. 

He wasn't afraid, not exactly. To Run had been his wish. He was ready to take a mate, ready to be Mated. It was just that suddenly the reality of what was happening and what it truly meant seemed as massive as his alpha’s massive cock. 

The massive cock that would soon be inside him, soon be locked inside him by an even more massive knot. Authority only knew how it was going to fit. 

It would though. Somehow. Because this was without a doubt his fated alpha, strong and smart enough to follow his trail, dedicated enough not to be swayed by a more accessible omega, handsome and _REALLY REALLY CLOSE!_

The instinct to flee and the instinct to submit fought a very swift battle, the outcome of which was ultimately nullified by the two strong arms which shot out to grab Seth, pulling him in close to a firm well muscled chest. His knees buckled under the intensity of his alpha’s rich scent, slick wetting the tops of his thighs. 

-x-

At last.

Roman had his fated one in his arms, precisely where he was meant to be. He held him as tightly as he dared, feeling the omega relax in his embrace, the sweet scent of his arousal heavy on the air. He buried his face in the junction of his omega’s shoulder and neck, breathing in the wonderful fragrance. One hand slid downwards, caressing a firm round cheek, meeting damp fabric rather than warm skin.

This wouldn’t do. But first…

-x-

A tiny whimper escaped Seth as his alpha peeled away from his neck and met his gaze, eye wide and dark with desire. Tenderly he tucked a stray lock of Seth’s hair behind his ear, smiling almost shyly at him.

“There you are...do I get to know the name of the clever omega that led me on such a pretty Run?”

His voice was as rich as his scent. 

“It’s Seth. Might I be so bold as to ask the name of the clever alpha who has Caught me?”

“Roman.”

“Roman,” Seth tested the name, enjoying the way it rolled off his tongue. “Roman, Roman, Roman…”

Emboldened by the certainty that this superb alpha was his fated mate, that they had been brought to each other by the will of the Great Authority, Seth draped his arms around Roman’s neck, his voice falling silent when the alpha followed his cue and pressed his lips to Seth’s in a kiss.

-x-

Roman thought that the sound of his name on his omega’s lips was the sweetest sound he would ever hear, until he heard the soft moans Seth made as he pressed against him when their kiss began to grow in passion and intensity. He needed to hear more.

Breaking away for a moment from a complaining Seth, Roman unwound the omega’s arms from around his neck and reached for the hem of his tank top. At his fated one’s nod, he drew the garment up and over his head. With the same cautious movements, he helped Seth step free from his clammy shorts and then kneeling at the omega’s feet unlaced his sneakers and slipped them off.

Reaching for Seth’s hands, Roman placed a reverend kiss on each palm before draping them around his neck once more. His own hands trailing over Seth’s smooth skin, he rose to his full height.

-x-

Any lingering sense of trepidation Seth felt melted away at the care Roman took in undressing him. He would not have been surprised if the alpha had torn his clothes from his body and tossed him to the ground, but here he was, unwrapping him gently, kneeling at his feet, looking up at him with an expression of awe, the light graze of his fingers setting Seth’s skin alight as they traced his path upwards.

Roman muttered something under his breath, then moved his hands to grasp the back of Seth’s thighs, remaining just shy of the dampest area near his cleft.

“Hold tight, my sweet.”

With no more warning that that, Seth found himself hoisted into the air, his legs wrapping around Roman’s waist with an instinct as old as time, the head of his alpha’s cock brushing against his cleft as he was carried back towards the edge of the clearing. Reaching his discarded backpack, Roman eased himself down to one knee and carefully balancing the clinging Seth, fumbled around for the zipper. Unable to see what his alpha was doing, Seth decided to use the moment to feast on Roman’s scent, nuzzling at his neck.

-x-

Scrabbling around with the zipper of his bag, Seth’s breath hot at his neck, Roman could have cursed his foolish eagerness. After all, he had gone to great lengths to make sure that he would Mate his omega with some modicum of comfort, spending weeks beforehand hunting down the perfect rug that would be gentle on sensitised skin and yet fine enough to not take up too much room. Yet off he went at his fated one, letting everything fall in his wake.

He would rectify that now. The grass in this clearing was soft underfoot, but he had carried that rug with him and he was damn well going to use it. He pushed through the renewed haze of arousal caused my the nearness of his omega and by the slick he felt wetting his own thigh where it propped Seth up, to feel around in the bag, pulling it out with a flourish.

Taking away the hand that was wrapped around Seth’s waist for a second, he gave the rug a flick, spreading it out reasonably well on the underlay of the soft grass. Tugging the near side into a more satisfactory position, Roman maneuvered himself and his armful of omega round a little and with the utmost care and tenderness, laid him out on the blanket.

-x-

Lost in Roman’s scent, Seth barely noticed the shifting of the world around him until he felt something smooth and soft and very definitely not grass at his back. A glance to the side revealed to him that he was laid on a blanket...that must have been what Roman had gone to his bag to fetch. A glance upwards revealed to him that his alpha was hovering over him, his dark hair coming loose from its tie and falling like a curtain around his face. A glance downwards confirmed what the fire in his belly told him. Roman was nestled between his spread legs, his heavy hard dick, precum pooling at the tip, resting against Seth’s abdomen next to his own more modest one.

He pulled Roman closer for a kiss, in the same movement rolling his hips against the alpha in a wordless invitation. He felt open, he felt empty, he needed his alpha.

“Oh my sweet Seth, never fear, you won’t have to wait any longer.”

Seth hadn’t realised that he had spoken aloud, but it was ok, he was with his fated alpha, his alpha would take care of him.

“That’s right, I will.”

He melted into Roman’s touch as the alpha gently rearranged him so he could press his cock to the omega’s dripping hole. Seth let out a low rumble of satisfaction as his alpha entered him, quenching the burning need that had been growing since he had been given the ritual tea that morning. 

-x-

For a terrible, awful, but blessedly fleeting moment, when Roman heard the noise that Seth made he feared that he had injured his fated one. The lust drunk grin on his face and the swirling of his omega’s hips were the reassurance he needed that the moan was one of pleasure.

Satisfied that his omega felt good, Roman gave himself up to the Mating urge, thrusting into his mate’s hot channel, slowly at first, picking up pace at Seth’s vocal encouragement, the sticky wet sounds of bodies colliding filling the quiet clearing. As he had been warned to expect, he soon felt the tingle at the base of his cock that heralded his knot. This mating, the one with an uppercase M would not last long, no one’s ever did, but that was fine, he would have a lifetime with Seth now. A lifetime of mating in which to get to know his body, find out all the things that made him moan, a lifetime to dedicate to pleasing him.

He slipped a hand between them, wrapping a fist around his mate’s cock, hard and dribbling just enough precum to ease his strokes, his knot now catching at Seth’s rim, his orgasm close.

The moment of claiming was at hand.

“Seth, my sweet fated one, it’s time.”

-x-

Everything seemed to happen at once.

Roman’s knot fully popped, tying them together, the delicious pressure on his sweet spot combining with the ministrations of Roman’s hand to tip Seth over the edge, his thin omega cum spilling over his alpha’s fingers, his alpha’s teeth biting into the fleshy part of his shoulder that joined his neck as he came, marking Seth as his Mate.

The alpha’s own orgasm followed a few thrusts later, Roman guiding Seth to his own bared neck, grinding against him as he bit down, piercing his mate’s skin, leaving the alpha with a pair to his own Matemark. His Alpha’s release began to subside, the copious amounts of cum he had spilled into Seth still held fast by his substantial knot.

The Mating hormones and endorphins danced through Seth’s entire being. He was Mated to a handsome, virile alpha. At this very moment, his Alpha’s seed could be taking root in his womb. 

He squirmed in pleasure at the thought, the tug where he was tied to Roman setting off a mini release, his Alpha’s moan music to his ears. 

He wriggled once more, just to hear it again.

-x-

Roman rejoiced at the boldness of his Omega, teasing his knot, milking him of his seed. He thanked the Great Authority for bringing him Seth. With such a mate, they would have lots of healthy pups. They may even be blessed with a Mating pup. His Omega’s belly was so full of his seed that it was starting to bulge out a tiny bit...a Mating pup wasn’t entirely outside the realms of possibility. 

With as little disruption as possible, Roman rolled them over so that Seth was draped across his chest to wait out his knot. They didn’t speak, basking instead in the afterglow, Roman stroking Seth’s hair while the omega lay content.

-x-

Seth had been sad to leave their little hollow, but more than happy to return to the Hall, hand in hand with his Alpha, proudly wearing the traditional long loose Mating tunic Roman’s oma had made and sent with her son, secretly wearing the heavy silver plug Roman had offered him to replace his knot.

They had knelt before the Dyad and received the blessings of the pair on their union before receiving the joyous congratulations of Roman’s Priori, his cousin Jimmy. The cheerful alpha had ably filled his role, dashing around the complex, fetching Seth’s bags from the keeper of the Stranger House, loading up the car while Seth sat on Roman’s lap in the refectory breaking their Mating fast. The room wasn’t overly full, some pairs had already broken their fast and left the compound, others were still out in the demesne. The unsuccessful alphas would be in another part of the complex entirely being consoled by their Priori.

Roman had told him that his home wasn’t too far from the compound, it wouldn’t take much longer than an hour and a half on the road to get there, enough time for Seth to call his oma and apa to let them know how his day had went, and to nap if he wanted. His new oma and apa-in-law would be waiting to welcome their son and his Omega when they arrived, but once they had given the traditional greetings, they would leave the newly Mated pair in peace to enjoy their first night together in the house Roman had been preparing ever since his presentation.

More than ready to go and begin his new life, Seth leaned in closely and whispered in Roman’s ear.

“Take me home, Alpha.”

His Alpha was quick to comply. He stood, setting his Omega to his feet and took his hand, fingers lacing tightly together.

As they left the refectory, fast broken, they passed the redhead who had crossed Seth’s path earlier, entering on the arm of a tall blonde female alpha. Once again she shot him a cheery thumbs ups.

Seth grinned back. After all, he had plenty to grin about.


End file.
